


Claw Games

by Rantsofafangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantsofafangirl/pseuds/Rantsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry makes the mistake of letting Eddie near the arcade games at a carnival </p><p>Based on the prompt: Person A of your OTP wasting all their cash they have on hand to try and win a stuffed animal for Person B out of a claw machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claw Games

“You know you’re not going to get anything right?”

“I’ll get something this time.”  
“That’s what you said the last time aaaannndd the time before that.”  
“Well yeah, I didn’t know how the claw worked then.”

Barry rolled his eyes in disbelief as he watched Eddie mindlessly put in coin after coin every time the machine told him to try again.  
“Eddie, there’s no certain way the claw works, these things are designed to make you lose.”

“Maybe, but there’s skill involved that can improve your chances. See? The way you move the joystick so the claw doesn’t jerk and shake when it stops.” Eddie moved the stick to the left, tongue out in concentration as he did so. He stopped to look at the claw from the side window.  
“Plus, you have to know how the claw closes… so you know where to grab the prize from. Trust me, I was a pro at these when I was a kid…”

Finally pleased with the positioning, Eddie pressed the button and watched the claw descend, only the toy fell out of it’s grip just before it reached the prize carriage.

The look of disappointment on Eddie’s face almost made Barry feel sorry for him.

When Eddie had first noticed the machine, Barry didn’t mind it too much. Even when he snatched his arm and dragged him over to it he didn’t mind. It was only after the fourth or fifth loss that he was done with entertaining Eddie’s fascination.

However what he forgot to take into account was Eddie’s competitive streak. He could see the determination in Eddie’s eyes as he put another coin into the slot. Now there really was no way of getting him off of the the thing. Not until he’d won.

Groaning in defeat Barry shook his head and leant against the side of the machine stretching to put his arm over the top of it. “It’s impossible to win… It’s Physics” he said banging his head gently on the glass.  
“Yeah? Then explain it to me Lab Rat.” Eddie goaded, his eyes never leaving the machine.  
“Ok, The pound-force per square inch to grab any one of these toys is around 10-13 PSI. That claw? looks like it’s about to fall off. There is absolutely no way it would have enough PSI to lift any of these prizes. You’re wasting your time and your money…”

All of a sudden a loud ringing played from the machine startling Barry out if his rambling. He watched in surprise as the toy dropped into the carriage and then Eddie as he pulled it from the machine with a satisfied smirk on his face. “What was that?” he said putting the toy to his face imitating it’s sad puppy dog eyes while playing with it’s front paws. Showing off his prize. He looked at the toy and back at Barry. “I think I’ll call him Bearry”

Barry couldn’t help but snort out a laugh at the whole thing. All that effort for a dog that probably would have cost a dollar to buy. But the way Eddie was grinning at him so proud of himself, he couldn’t help but smile back at. If Eddie was happy, then he was happy.

“You are such a dork.” Barry snorted as he tried to turn away from him. He had to get Eddie as as far away from these machines as possible.  
“No, wait.” Eddie called holding the toy out to him. Surprised, Barry looked down at the stuffed animal and back at Eddie “Wha- you won it for me?”  
“Of course, what sort of guy would I be if I didn’t spend a ridiculous amount of money to win at least one toy for my boyfriend on his birthday?”  
Barry took the toy and pulled Eddie in for a kiss wrapping his arms around his neck as he did so.  
“I bet you can’t win a giant toy from the shooting range…”  
“You’re on Allen.”

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha ha so this is my first Flash/Thallen fic (can't you tell?)  
> I posted it on Tumblr months ago but realized I hadn't put it on here.  
> Any feedback is welcome! 
> 
> My tumblr is: http://rantsofafangirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
